Fate Grand Order: A fallen hero's journey
by antlad
Summary: He has thrown away his past ideals and yet fate seems to hold other ideas. Waking up from a coffin, Shirou would soon come to face with his past ideals in the form of an organisation called Chaldea. Based on the movie fate grand order: first order and the game.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Warning! Warning! Coffin prototype number 0 is currently experiencing power failure!"

"Alerting nearby personnel, please reconnect the power supply or assist the master candidate inside coffin prototype number 0. To repeat please reconnect the power supply or assist the master candidate inside coffin prototype number 0."

"Switching to protocol number 13. In an event of an accident prioritise the welfare of the master candidate."

"Scanning backup master candidate number 49 vitals... Acceptable."

"In accordance to protocol number 13, releasing backup master candidate number 49 from cryostorage... Success."

Cold, I could feel cold air blowing against my skin.

"Opening coffin hatch... Failure."

I hear something close by. An electronic message that blasted into my ears as it constantly beeped and whined.

"To repeat nearby personnel please reconnect."

The electronic voice suddenly cut off mid speech providing me with a much needed silence but the damage was already done. Letting out a small groan I slowly opened my eyes only to be met with a blinding light soon followed by complete darkness.

"Guh..." Placing my hand onto my forehead I tried to recollect my thoughts, only to be thwarted by the constant hammering within my head... Just how long have I been sleeping for?

Shaking my head ever so slightly I focused my attention onto my current surroundings, a small enclosed area fitted with some sort of transparent reinforced glass acting as a barrier between me and the outside world.

It would appear that I was locked in some kind of contraption but how and why? Leaning onto the transparent barrier I started to shift through my past memories.

"Ah." The throbbing only grew worse as my brain was being overloaded but I couldn't stop now, I needed answers.

"I see... So I lost." I slowly clenched my fist out of vexation as I pored over the images within my mind.

I could never forget that moment.

The moment where I clashed against the doll with my entire being on the line and yet despite my best efforts... Everything was easily torn asunder by a single sword.

A sword which even his eyes cannot even hope to analyse, let alone reproduce and yet...

"Even if you couldn't see the the clouded moon... The stars are still shining eh?"

I was just a brat back then when I uttered these words, one who didn't fully understand the pain and struggles his father was going through. All I knew was that I couldn't bear to see Kiritsugu like that.

After all he was my hero. The one that rescued me from underneath all the rubble and debris where I had given up all hope, waiting for my cold eventual death.

So I rejected him and naively told him I would take his place. As that was my duty as his son and successor but in the end I couldn't become the hero of justice that we envisioned. I couldn't give her up not when it meant dooming my little sister for all of eternity, so I made my choice just as my little sister made hers.

"I may have lost the battle, but in the end I won the war isn't that right Julian?" I let out a small smirk as I taunted my former best friend. I wasn't able to see my little sister off but I knew that my wish was granted.

...Nothing.

I didn't receive a response but I had a slight suspicion that he was monitoring me from somewhere from within this contraption as I did rob them of their precious grail.

Still I couldn't help but feel something was off about the current situation. The Ainsworths should know about my strength firsthand so why would they allow me to recover along with little to no restraints?

Unless I was saved by a third party... An image of a shady looking priest wearing a cooking apron, bandanna and a cross appeared in my mind for a brief moment.

No it couldn't be him, I would have awoken inside the church rather than inside this contraption.

In any case my first priority was to escape, answers could wait for later.

Forming an image of a gun cocking and firing I surged my magical energy throughout my body. If there was going to be any hidden restraints then most likely it would be internally and this simple procedure should be able to flush out any foreign magical energy.

Nothing happened. My magical energy completed a circuit throughout my body without meeting any sort of resistance. Just to make sure I repeated this process a few more times with the same results.

In that case... Placing my hand onto the icy glass I quickly scanned the contraption for any information and weaknesses I could exploit.

I see, this was some device but more importantly it appears to be created with a mixture of magecraft and science. Which means I was saved by a magi organisation or family that didn't mind the use of modern technology and judging from the complex design quite an accomplished one at that.

"Hah..." I let out a small sigh of relief.

In the end I wasn't taken prisoner by the Ainsworths but that doesn't mean I should lower my guard. There has to be a reason why they rescued me but as long as its not about Miyu then I'm willing to cooperate to avoid needless bloodshed.

That's if we meet.

Reinforcing my body I smashed against the glass barrier with all my might, shattering the glass barrier into many tiny pieces that cascaded across the room.

Rushing out of the contraption with blinding speeds I was blasted with warm air, a slight welcome to the freezing temperatures of the contraption.

"Emergency alert, fires have broken out in the central power plant and central control room. The central bulkhead will close in 240 seconds. All personnel please evacuate from gate two immediately."

The current situation was more or less within my expectations as I sensed there was nothing powering the contraption, meaning something must have happened on the outside.

"To repeat, fires have broken out in the central power plant and central control room."

My reinforced eyes quickly darted left to right as I took in my surroundings. It appeared to be a rather spacious apartment room equipped with basic amenities, a television screen was set up across the room, a bed in the middle, cupboards along with a fern and coffee machine.

Almost as if it was prepared for me beforehand.

"Suspension of power output unit confirmed. Insufficient power generation."

Wasting no time, I rushed towards the cupboards while opening the nearby drawers in a hurry searching for my belongings. If this place truly was prepared for me beforehand then it might have my thompson contender.

"Unable to switch to reserve power. Personnel please manually switch to reserve. To repeat all remaining personnel please evacuate from gate two." immediately.

Damn. Nothing but clothes, they must have confiscated it along with my case containing the remaining origin bullets.

"Central bulkhead will close in 180 seconds."

There was no time left to waste, I had to leave now before the area goes into lockdown.

Letting out a disgruntled grunt I left the room behind me in a flash as I searched for a way out in the darkness.

* * *

"What the hell happened here!" I felt my blood run cold as I stumbled across a grisly scene that I was all too familiar with.

A burnt landscape that could only be described as an act of terrorism unfurled before my eyes. Giant shards of broken debris stuck out like stone pillars while fire burned brightly amongst the rubble, along with some kind of viscous fluid staining the floor.

Yet amongst all this destruction only the middle remained relatively intact, a giant spherical object that resembled an atom floated in the middle of the air.

"MASH!"

"!" All twenty seven magic circuits thrummed to life in an instant as I propelled myself backwards with my body poised to strike at any given moment. Only to ease up a bit once I realised my mistake.

"Hah..." Seeing this scene along with my recent experiences must have made me too sensitive. I needed to calm down before I made a grave mistake.

"MASH WHERE ARE YOU!"

I hesitated for a brief second before chasing after the voice. I was taking an unnecessary risk but I needed answers.

"No..." I stopped dead in my tracks, a sense of dread slowly creeping up on me once I realised the current situation.

In front of me was a series of contraptions littered across the area, contraptions similar to my own that I was just in only with one major difference. The outer frame was seared and partially destroyed while the glass barrier had numerous cracks running across its surface.

"Rayshift system transferring to final stage."

"Coordinates: January 30th, 2004 CE. Fuyuki, Japan."

More importantly however was the people trapped inside, even from a distance I could tell that they were all in critical condition and needed medical attention as soon as possible.

"MASH IF YOU COULD HEAR ME PLEASE SAY SOMETHING."

The voice and answers would have to wait for now, I couldn't leave these people alone to die... Not when I could help.

"Laplace conversion protection in place."

"Additional factor frame towards the singularity secured."

"Unsummon program set."

"Masters please enter the final adjustments."

The only issue was that I wasn't going to be able to save them all if any as time wasn't on my side. I have no idea on how long they were in this state although I could make an educated guess as it most likely was connected in someway with the earlier announcements.

Either way I still had to make a choice, rather than trying to save the many it would be better to save the few but...

"Tch. I'm wasting time." I cursed myself, why was I wasting valuable time when every second could mean the difference between life or death!

"Trace on!" There was no room left for doubt. A single move could can prove fatal, a single move can spell death, kill off any needless thoughts, the only thing I should be seeing is the boundary between life and death, think ten steps ahead and seize even five more seconds of survival.

Jumping off the pillar I quickly made my way towards one of the contraptions while forming an image within my mind.

"Warning to observation staff. Chaldea's conditions has changed."

"Shiva near future observational data will be overwritten."

"The survival of the human race on earth for the next 100 years cannot be confirmed."

"The future of humanity cannot be guaranteed."

Upon dismantling the glass barrier, I heard a small gasp and for a brief moment I saw her right eye shine bright red before flickering out.

"Don't worry everything would be fine! Help is on the way!" I felt a slight wave of relief hit me, she was still breathing. She was still alive!

Carefully grabbing her body I slowly eased her out of the contraption and onto a projected makeshift stretcher.

Her breathing was shallow and her pulse was a bit faint but at least it was still beating. However she wasn't out of the woods yet as she was covered in small cuts, burns and gashes from flying debris and shards of glass.

"Central bulkhead will now be sealed."

"Ha..." I gritted my teeth. She may be alive for now but I wasn't sure how long she would last in this state, but the least I could do was remove the shards of glass and debris.

"Trace on." I had to focus, there was little margin for error for this operation especially considering I had no prior training.

Materialising a pair of tweezers I quickly removed some of the visible pieces of debris that was lodged within her skin. Blood slowly seeped out of the open wounds but I didn't have any water to cleanse them with, nor did I trust the fluids covering the floor.

"Commencing interior cleansing in 90 seconds."

Opening my mouth I drooled saliva onto the wounds, I vaguely recall that licking a wound would help it heal faster so this should work as a substitute.

There it should be clean now, now onto the next step. Projecting a sharp needle along with thread, I sutured the patient with the precision of a master archer.

"Seeking qualified masters... Seeking."

Finishing my first suture, I quickly moved onto the next wound and the next. With each repetition my speed slowly increased while my nerves became more and more steady.

"Resetting contact with suitable designee number 48 and 49."

Finally I bandaged the sutured wounds with pieces of cloth, it wasn't pretty but it would do for now.

"I completed basic first aid so you should be fine for now until medical personnel arrives." I gave her a heartfelt smile while I wiped the sweat off my brow. The operation was complete she should be stabilised long enough for help to arrive, now onto the others.

"Starting unsummon program."

"!" I paused in my tracks. I didn't know why but I felt like something was going to happen soon. Forming an image of his favoured shield I prepared myself to project it at any given moment while standing beside my patient.

"Beginning Spiritron conversion."

Then all went dark.

"Rayshift beginning in 3... 2... 1."

"All operations cleared. Beginning first order verification."

* * *

Author notes

Lazy bad author that only writes first drafts.

Got lazy at the end so I mostly reused the old text.

Yeah I'm still alive but I have been busy, mostly real life stuff and playing fate grand order (Started quite recently). Still a free to play run and never going to change especially after looking at the prices. I mean seriously I could buy proper games with that kind of money! (I'm referring to the five star guaranteed roll which I heard so much about.)

Currently experiencing some degree of salt after spending 144 quartz and 15 tickets on the shimosa banner, no four star servant, no five star servant, no five star ce.

That being said my luck is probably average after tallying it all up. I know its below average for 4 star servants, average for ces both five and four, and slightly above average for five star servants.

My player id is 393518750. My support list is nero caster lv 90 6,7,7 magical girl of sapphire, nero np2 lv 80 4,8,4 mlb kill on sight, arash lv 60 1,1,1 magical girl of sapphire, lancer alter lv 88 7,8,6, mlb hero eli adventure, ushi lv 60 5,8,0 origin bullet, merlin np2 lv 90 6,6,10 kaleidoscope, wu lv 80 6,6,8 mlb cheerleader, heracles lv 90 8,7,4 volumen hydragyrum, mash lv 60 8,6,4 iron willed training

I'm up to shimosa. So I could start writing about this story, still thinking on whenever or not I should incorporate game mechanics into the story eg saint quartz. Although I probably wouldn't, too much effort.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Letting out a small groan I opened my eyes only to be greeted with a world dyed in grey.

In an instant I was up on my feet only to nearly crash onto the dirt face first as I lost my balance midway. Taking a brief moment to recover from the sudden sense of vertigo I decided to confirm my situation.

What happened to me just now? I'm pretty certain that seconds ago I was inside some sort of building that suffered a terrorism attack or explosion.

Unless that was some kind of dream but these clothes would say otherwise. Looking down on my body I was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with horizontal black bars, a black belt and black pants.

"! This is?" On the back of my right hand was a strange symbol that wasn't there before. A symbol that appeared to be some sort of magical crest shaped in the form of a sword with a moon shaped guard.

Not only that but I could feel magical energy flowing into me from the crest, as if a contract was established between me and some unknown party only without my knowledge.

"I must have missed something." There has to be an explanation for this sudden phenomenon but what?

Think Shirou! Recall your past moments before you blacked out. Straining my brain to the limit I attempted to recall the last thing I experienced.

"Beginning Spiritron conversion?" I vaguely recall hearing a electronic message play out in the background but I tuned it out to concentrate on the operation.

"What does that even mean?" I was drawing a blank, I didn't recognise those words from anywhere neither does it make sense. What was a Spiritron?

"Hmm..." I closed my eyes only to reopen them a moment later, there was no point on dwelling on unanswerable questions. The best course of action was to leave it alone and gather more information about my situation.

Taking a step forward I walked quietly towards the closest skyrise building, taking deep pains to make sure I concealed myself while minimising any sorts of sounds.

"This feeling..." There was a sense of strangeness about the atmosphere the city gave off, almost suffocating as I felt a sudden impulse to throw up. The eerie silence was unnerving and the smell nauseating but instinctively I knew that wasn't the real reason, it was something else, something dangerous and unnatural.

Reaching the base of a skyrise building, I conjured an image of a gun cocking and firing.

"Trace on sword barrel." Materialising the images within my mind, I jammed the steel swords into the reinforced concrete walls as quietly as I could forming a makeshift stairwell to the top.

Paying attention to my surroundings I slowly made my way towards the top, only to be dismayed at my discovery.

"From one hell to another." I surveyed my surroundings with a heavy heart.

The entire city was a complete ruin, destroyed buildings, cracked pavement, large fires everywhere, black outs, cars crashed and upturned. Not to mention the heavy smog and ash covering the sky which painted the city in greyish tones.

During my time as Kiritsugu's assistant I have seen many horrific things but this was a first, the only thing that could come near was...

"Fuyuki city..." I saw a ruined signboard hanging off a bent steel pole in the distance, parts of the sign was damaged beyond repair but I could still make out the meaning. This was without a doubt Fuyuki city but something didn't seem right, there was no giant crater that spanned for kilometres on end and the weather didn't match up.

"...I must have read the sign wrong." I suppressed the burning emotions within my chest as I tried to find a different explanation. This was no time for me to lose my judgement over a false conclusion.

Scanning the city I came to a more viable conclusion. The entire city was deserted, I couldn't see a single living human in sight but rather monsters instead as they prowled throughout the city.

"!" I saw a flash of light, a red flash that pierced through the night sky akin to a comet entering the atmosphere.

All twenty seven magic circuits flared to life in an heartbeat. Reinforcing my legs to the utmost limit I kicked off the ground propelling myself forward just as the comet broke into multiple pieces forming a hail of red arrows that blotted out the skies.

"Trace on." Using the forward momentum I landed on top of the makeshift stairway with my hand touching the blade. Using the sword as a makeshift pathway for my magical energy to flow I regained control of the others before leaping off the building.

_Fly. _The steel swords blasted off with blinding speeds forming a makeshift shield over me as they collided against the barrage of arrows.

Correcting myself in midair I focused a large amount of magical energy into my feet and legs just before the incoming impact.

"Guh.." Feeling a slight jolt course through my lower body I redirected my attention towards the grey skies, light quickly forming within my hands.

There wasn't enough time, the arrows already pierced through my makeshift defences however...

"RHO AIAS!" All I needed was a single petal.

An iridescent flower unfurled itself in front of me forming a barrier of light consisting of four layers, each having the defensive power as a fortress wall.

Gritting my teeth I withstood the barrage as the red arrows battered against the shield, despite holding strong the user would still receive the pain and damage in accordance.

Letting go of my shield I took a deep breath to steady my nerves.

I had little to no information on this unknown assailant aside from inferences based on the current situation. Their motive was most likely to silence me like all the others and their strength was at the very least servant class.

The only thing I did know for certain was that if the assailant used projectiles then with every barrage they would give away their position and that would be the moment to strike.

"Trace on." Projecting his blades I prepared myself for the incoming barrages, as long as I played my cards right I should be able to counter the opposing shots.

_Now_ I kicked to the left with all my might dodging the first set of arrows, while my eyes scanned the skies like a hawk for the second.

"Tch." I swung my blades in front of me, deflecting and destroying each and every shot that came after me like a blood hound.

Compared to Angelica with her archer card this was nothing and yet their final position still eludes me, the only thing I managed to glean from our exchanges was their general direction.

Still all I needed was one more shot, the only issue was would the ammunition be the same? Three barrages was more than enough to determine whenever or not it would be effective if so...

I pumped as much magical energy I could within the married blades as I sprinted towards their general direction. I wasn't going to wait for my opponent as that would lead to death, the best option was to go on the offensive and force the battle into close quarters.

"...!" I saw a flash of light, a red flash that reduces the time needed to cross the vast distance between us to nothing. A single enchanted sword glides through the air, carrying sure death to it's target.

Time slowed to a crawl as I witnessed my incoming death.

In less than a second the arrow would annihilate its target.

There was no time to think I had to act now!

A mere instant, not even a fraction of a second I made contact with the arrow, sparks flying from the collusion. The aftershock causing the air to be torn asunder with my bones creaking from the impact, my muscles slowly tearing into pieces, the ground cracking underneath the pressure.

"Grrh..." My reinforced body was screaming from the strain. Every single nerve and muscle felt like it was set aflame from the load of magical energy coursing through them.

I could feel my blades crumbling as it protected me from this arrow but even if I succeeded at deflecting this arrow I would still end up dead. In that case there was only one thing I needed to do...

"Burst!" In an instant I was thrown back as the married blades detonated in front of me. The explosions sending shockwaves through my body causing me to let out a small stream of blood as my old wounds reopened from the stress.

Picking myself up from the floor I managed to regain my footing but more importantly I finally confirmed my suspicions. That last shot decided everything there was only two servants I knew who used swords as projectiles and only one that actually altered them into an arrow.

"The heroic spirit of phantasms... EMIYA."

* * *

Author notes

Lazy bad author that only writes first drafts meaning no editing etc

Cant be bothered so I didn't really make much changes but its kinda done? Anyway my usual process of uploading is prologue complete chapter, teaser, finished teaser, teaser and so on. I know that sucks but so does writing its a massive pain to be honest even if its only first drafts.

However since I uploaded a second teaser instead of a finished one before, this time I would upload a finished chapter after this one to fix the cycle. After that its make to usual teaser, finish, teaser and so on.

The next chapter is about 700 words done, I usually aim for a length between 1000 to 2500.

Man I hate the bug that reset my progress on the event, it varied depending on people but it hit me pretty hard. I think I had to redo quite a lot of them from scratch if not all. Well at least they gave out three saint quartz as an apology but I kinda also wanted golden apples too...

My player id is 393518750. If you wish to add me as a friend feel free but be warned I like to keep my friend list short. My requirements are like so either I use your supports or you use mine, basically you need mine kinda or that you think I need yours.

What I value is high skill levels, mlb mona lisa/ mlb Chaldea lunch time and event ces (when an event is on.) The usual stuff basically, the reasoning behind this is I don't want to constantly refresh my support list over and over again searching for a specific support, when I could remove people that I never use and they never use me.

With each chapter if there is a change I would update my support list.

My current support list is nero caster lv 90 6,7,8, nero np2 lv 80 4,8,4, arash lv 60 1,1,1, lancer alter lv 90 8,8,8, ushi lv 60 5,8,0, merlin np2 lv 90 10,6,10, wu lv 80 6,7,8, heracles lv 90 8,7,4 , mecha eli np5 lv 60 8,8,8.


	3. Side chapter

**Fate heartbeat Chaldea: A tale of two masters part one**

I could hear the leaves rustle in the distance along with a gentle breeze caressing my face as I basked in the sun's embrace. Taking a brief moment to take in my surroundings I took a deep breath before releasing a massive sigh.

"Hahhh..." Under normal conditions this would have been fine weather for an journey but... I couldn't shake of the feelings of impending doom as I slowly made my way towards a certain location, as if I was a lamb to the slaughter.

"HEY OVER HERE!" A young man dressed in a dark uniform waved towards me as I slowly approached the gates of hell.

"Coming!" Taking this as an opportunity to waste even one more second before I had to meet my fate, I slowly made my way towards my fellow master and friend Ritsuka Fujimaru.

Ritsuka Fujimaru a young man with short unkempt black hair, blue eyes and an average build. However don't let that fool you hiding underneaths those clothes is an athlete in the making as he is fairly muscled.

"Where's mash?"

"Oh she went ahead but more importantly Shirou have you ever heard about the legend surrounding this school?" There it is, I hoped to avoid this cliche but I guess it couldn't be helped considering the circumstances.

"Legend? How could you know such a thing as we just entered this singularity Ritsuka." If it is what I think it is then it could prove quite troublesome if we get our choices wrong.

"Come on haven't you heard? If you are confessed to under the legendary tree, you will have an eternally happy relationship. There's a legend like that at this school."

"...Wouldn't that be bad for us."

"Well... That shouldn't be a problem I think?"

"...You didn't read the mission briefing did you?"

"Teehee?" He tried to make a cute face but to be honest seeing it on a mans face isn't as endearing as a cute girl or woman. Not that it mattered in the first place.

"Look Ritsuka knowing you, you probably thought this was an chance no an opportunity of a lifetime to get all lovely dovely with girls. But that couldn't be any further from the truth." Closing my eyes for a brief moment I tried to impress upon to him the seriousness of this situation.

"I mean while this may appear to be a dating simulator but it is still a singularity that could affect human history."

"So we should take this seriously and systemically and wait where are you going!" By the time I looked up he was already gone and chatting up someone by the road.

"Hey are you heading to school lets go together!

"With you? I'd rather die, I mean you probably never looked in a mirror. A pig that rejoices at having rotten leftovers thrown on its face, that's what your faces like!"

"Huh? Don't just come and act like we're friendly okay? If word gets out that we walked to school together, it'll be an eternal embarrassment.

"Hah? You think you can win over a princess level beauty just like that? How can you be so full of yourself with such pathetic stats like that? What a disappointment! You wouldn't even beat the game even if you used cheats!"

"SHIROU!" He came running back to me tears in his eyes as he probably couldn't believe what happened, especially after all the bonding they had back in Chaldea.

"Well at least you tried." Patting him on the shoulder I tried to console him but he wasn't have any of it. I mean he may have been reckless but at least he went for it.

"Your turn!" He suddenly pushed me in front of a girl carrying a pair of scissors in one hand and the other a small first aid kit. Well if this makes him feel better then this is a small price to pay even if he did push me to the depths of hell.

"Would you like to go to school together Nightingale?" Giving her a bright smile I invited her with full knowledge that I was going to crash and burn. Unlike a certain someone I actually read the damn briefing and discovered the terrifying truth hidden within.

"...I'm cutting it off."

That some of the servants captured by the singularity wasn't exactly normal heroines...

* * *

Author notes

Lazy bad author that only writes first drafts

This is based off an oneshot that I read a while back from the creator of fate kaleid.

I'm just writing this to show I'm not dead and this doesn't require me to use my brain. So don't expect it to be serious or continued, just a whim to distract me from my assignments thats due soon. After this would be the proper chapter for the story thats about 75 percent done.

However it would take a while due to said assignments and my current fgo luck. 143 rolls no SSR. After summing all my rolls I would rate myself as D ranked luck or around there. I can't even farm for more since I already farmed everything aside from rankup quests. (I did a lot of interludes burning apples to do so.)

Current support list

nero caster lv 90 8,8,8, mlb aerial drive, nero np2 lv 80 6,8,4,mlb kill on sight (Would be replaced by Musashi once I get the gears, currently shes level 70, 10, 10), arash lv 60 4,4,4, kalediscope lancer alter lv 90 8,8,8, mlb holy nights supper ushi np 5 lv 70 5,8,4, event ce merlin np2 lv 90 10,10,10, fragments of 2030 wu lv 80 7,8,9, mlb cheerleader heracles lv 90 8,7,4, bond ce mecha eli np5 lv 80 8,8,8, mlb hero elli.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter two

There he was sniping from afar on top of a tower was my alternate future self and my current opponent. A fearsome foe that I knew all to well about and yet I couldn't shake off this weird feeling that something wasn't quite right about him.

"...What happened to you?" I knew he couldn't possibly hear me from this distance but I needed to get this of my chest. After all he was the only one that responded to my childish nonsense and gave me the power to save my sister from her fate. So why was he attacking me?

He didn't say anything his grey eyes merely glared into mine with pure unadulterated hatred. Lifting his right hand I saw the materialisation of an arrow, a pitch black sword with a few small edges coiling around the thin core, spiralling around it and somewhat curving outward.

"So this is your answer..." I see there was no point in hesitating, he was EMIYA and yet at the same time he wasn't. He was different from the one that helped me that day, in the end he was just another enemy.

The only question was how far am I willing to go?

"Trace on." Hardening my resolve I shifted through numerous blueprints as I sprinted towards the black bowman.

There was no way I could last against another shot of that calibre in my current condition. No... I might be able to survive one more if I pushed myself but that would render me completely useless.

In that case!

"Sword barrel full open!" Giving form to the images within my mind I materialised numerous weapons before launching them towards my opponent.

I saw his mouth moved into a smirk as he disregarded my move, placing the arrow onto the bowstring he proceeded to draw the bow back with all his strength.

"Heroic spirit of phantasms..." In front of me was a perfect mirror match, every single fake was mirrored with a counterfeit but with one major difference.

I suppressed the grin forming on my face as he fell for my bait just like with Angelica, the weapons that I launched couldn't even be called weapons as they were bereft of any sort of mystery and power. They were mere hollow shells fashioned in the likeness of the originals and nothing else.

Still unlike the doll he probably knew the truth as with his eyes he probably saw through the hastily made alterations, but chose to respond anyway. Whenever it was due to his disregard or something else it didn't matter, in the end even if it was just a split second or even less I still managed to buy extra time for myself at little cost.

The battle was on.

Swords sliced in swords. Lances speared into lances. Arrows pierced into arrows. Blow for blow his arsenal easily broke through my paper mache versions with blinding speed as if to show his dominance and skill.

Left, right, crouch, jump I could see it, a narrow dangerous path that leads through the storm_. _Trusting in my analysis I weaved through the small hail of weaponry as I quickly made my way through.

I already knew I was outmatched in every possible way, strength, projections, skill and yet that meant little in the grand scheme of things. I had faced far worse odds then this before and managed to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat.

Now throwing my right hand forwards, I braced myself as my entire body screamed at me for attempting something beyond my reach.

"Trace on roll cancel." Something within my mind threatened to shatter as the image become more and more concise, there was no need to worry what I couldn't understand I would substitute or ignore. There was no need to destroy myself in the process.

Ignoring my current condition I focused all my senses onto the enemy. There was little margin for error I had to time my manoeuvre perfectly, I had only one chance.

"IG." I could feel the swirling torrent of magical energy emanating from the bowman as his maintained his positioning. Any moment now.

"CASTER!" I felt a wave of dense magical energy interrupting our battle as a giant purple beam of light came spiralling out of nowhere. In an instant I jumped to the side as a new variable presented itself was it friend or foe?

Letting out an anguished howl EMIYA redirected his bow towards this new threat before beating a hasty retreat. The purple missile smashing blindly onto the tower causing it to collapse from the impact.

Seeing the situation unfold I was sorely tempted to release the mountain felling sword but ultimately decided against it. It was too risky and my goal has been completed albeit at the bare minimum.

"EIHWAZ!" A giant torrent of flame consumed the pitch black arrow stopping the attack dead in its tracks.

"Impressive..." It might have been hastily fired but to stop that arrow so easily...

"HAHAHA thanks for the compliment but I never knew that you were still here boy!" Waving from underneath a bridge was a hooded man wielding a staff while dressed in some sort of ceremonial clothes.

"Stay back!" I maintained my position, the man in blue may have helped me but that doesn't necessarily mean I should lower my guard not to mention his last statement.

"Now now, you don't have to be so worried we may have crossed blows before, but ever heard of the saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" He let go of his staff and placed his hands up high in a gesture of peace but I wasn't going to be fooled by such a simple action.

A being of his power could still easily launch an attack from that position especially considering that he was the one that fired off the giant ball of purple death earlier. Still the gesture although empty meant that we could negotiate.

"I prefer the version that the enemy of my enemy is still my enemy."

"Wow harsh but true." He seemed to agree with my sentiments as he bobbed his head up and down.

"But... there is still room for negotiations." This seemed to put a smile on his face as he removed his hood and picked up his staff.

"Hahaha I like you boy! But I have a question if you were this powerful why were you holding back on me before?"

* * *

Author notes

Lazy bad author that only writes first drafts. When I say first drafts I mean it! (172 rolls no ssr...)

Merry Christmas I know its early but there is no way I would finish a chapter by then so yeah merry. I was in the middle of farming when I thought about this chapter, so I finished it off quickly to go back. Now I'm just waiting on the timegate for the next currencies.

Since its an event I'm not going to bother put my support list when its probably going to change constantly, if you want to add me look at the previous chapters. Same rules applies either I'm going to use you or you use me.

Now onto the story I already kinda know how it would pan out but to be honest I'm looking at multiple crossroads here. The main one being how many of you actually want Olga to live? It was a joke in the poll but it was the highest pick so... Anyway I also contemplated on whenever or not shirou summons his servant during or after this singularity F but I decided on one.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter three

What was he on about? Holding back?

As if I would have the luxury of holding back against a being of his power... Still he talks as if we met before on the fields of battle but this was my first time meeting him.

Unless this was some sort of an elaborate ploy to lower my guard.

"I believe you have me at a disadvantage Caster, as I do believe this is the first time we met." The image was set. I could release it upon him at any given moment but would that be enough against him? Seeing how easily he dealt with Hrunting I would find it highly likely he could also escape the mountain felling sword... In which case I would need another weapon of similar ilk as a followup.

"Hmm that's strange, you don't appear to be lying and it would make sense in a way but..." He scrutinised my face and body just as I did with his.

"Hey boy do you perchance use some kind of reinforcement magecraft?"

I didn't respond, there was no point in confirming my abilities to a potential enemy especially one of his power level as that was the height of stupidity. However if he was willing to give up some information then we could come to an accord.

"Come on boy throw me a bone here."

"If I do would you throw one back?"

"Hah so its an exchange of information you want sure, but you first boy."

"Alright but to start things off lets introduce ourselves my name is Shirou Emiya." Now would he respond with his true name?

"Likewise I'm Caster."

I guess it wasn't going to be that easy as the moment a servants true name is known they are at a massive disadvantage. Still I find it strange that I can't figure out his identity at all, normally a single glance at their weapons should give me all the information I need but that staff... All I knew that he was a druid of Celtic origins.

"I know I know, that's not my true name but that's how it goes during the holy grail war." He gave me a small shrug of his shoulders as if to say that the ball wasn't in his park.

"Holy grail war?" I already suspected as much the moment I was attacked by EMIYA as what else could cause this much destruction but servants? Not to mention their very existence as I highly doubt anything but the grail could summon heroes of old into this world.

Nevertheless this was different from the fifth Ainsworth holy grail war seeing how the heroic spirits are summoned themselves as servants rather than being sealed inside a card.

"Oh come on! Your not fooling anyone here Shirou but more importantly answer my question."

He was onto me, just as I was analysing him he was doing the same with me. In that case...

"Very well just like you presumed I do in fact have some degree of skill in reinforcement magecraft." If he wanted to see my magecraft so badly then he should see it up close.

A loud crack resounded throughout the area as I unleashed my magecraft, with careful aim the reinforced piece of debris glided through the air before impacting the ground beside caster.

"That's it! The same aria, the same look it is you!" His face brightened up like the sun as he twirled his staff around while mine soured amongst a certain realisation.

According to what he said so far then he must have met someone that was near identical to myself or is in fact me, but then that would mean...

In a flash the image of the partially destroyed signboard resurfaced in my mind forcing me to face the reality I was avoiding.

That this wasn't the world I belonged to.

"Man for a second there I believed I made a mistake."

"Look here Caster I answered your question so its my turn." Multitudes of questions flew through my head as I made my discovery. Things that I wanted to ask. Things I wanted answers for. Yet there was only one thing above all that I needed to know.

"What happened here!" I could deal with that matter on a later date more importantly I needed to grasp what was going on.

He looked at me for a couple of seconds before letting out a sigh.

"I was hoping that you would know more about it being her master and all but seeing how Archer attacked you I guess that's out of the picture."

"Anyway I don't know much but somewhere along the line the holy grail war got replaced with something else. Overnight the town was blanketed with fire and every human including the masters like yourself disappeared. The only beings that remained was the servants.

"There seems to be a lot more than just servants."

"Well it is what it is." He gave a small dismissive shrug as if to say they were of little concern, a notion that I did not agree with.

They may be nothing to a servant but they still poised a threat to normal people and mages alike. Besides even cannon fodder had their own uses during war.

"AEEEHHHH."

My body froze. For a brief moment I was stunned as I couldn't believe my own ears.

Unable to control myself I turned towards the source of the blood curdling scream, only to be faced with a young woman stricken with fear barrelling towards my direction as if her life depended on it.

This doesn't make any sense! There shouldn't be any people left around as I scanned the city not long ago, not to mention the information I received from Caster just now.

"Hmm not bad if I do say myself."

Of course! She could be a servant but which class? Assassin? Or was she a trap created by one of the other servants and that caster was merely remarking on its design.

After all with servants no longer being bound by their masters, surely the more heroic ones cannot resist helping a poor innocent maiden getting attacked by skeleton monstrosities now can they?

"What is she someone you recognise Caster."

"? No never met her before."

Well there goes my guess. Still I cannot ignore the possibility that it could still be a trap and yet what if it wasn't? Would I willingly let someone die in front of me for a mere guess without evidence?

"What are you doing! Run you fool!"

I guess I knew my answer as I projected his bow along with an arrow.

"Ah!" I saw her tumble onto the asphalt as she tripped over one of the cracks in the road. It couldn't be helped I guess as she wasn't looking directly in front of her rather she was more focused on what was behind.

"What the hell! Why do these kind of things keep happening to me!" In a flash she quickly went on her knees before releasing a reddish black curse towards one of the many skeletons chasing her. Upon contact the magecraft knocked them back slightly before disintegrating them to dust.

"Gandr..." It seems that she wasn't so innocent after all? Still if I don't act she would be overwhelmed sooner than later by the horde of skeletons.

In any case trap or not as long as I keep my distance from her and caster it should be fine. Placing the arrow onto the bowstring I quickly drew it back, taking careful aim while minding caster's position.

"HELP ME LEV!"

"!"

"Dont move!" With a shout I released the arrow. Flying straight and true it quickly soared through the smoky skies as it annihilated the airborne skeleton in its path before continuing onto its next target.

Klang.

My arrow was blocked effortlessly by a giant cross shaped shield, granted it was just an ordinary projectile but even so a normal magus should still be pushed back by the force.

To not move so much as an inch only meant one thing, I was dealing with another servant.

* * *

**Author notes**

Lazy bad author that only writes first drafts along with a sleepy mind.

I'm not dead although I wish I was as its too much of a pain writing, I'm already half assing it but its still too much of a pain. Props to other authors on this site that actually put proper thought and effort into their work.

Anyway I will finish singularity F for sure.

Oh since this is a bit short might as well put this here, I assume you people know the setting of fate grand order yes? Well tough luck Im going under that assumption meaning Im not going to do a massive info dump next chapter.

In which case there is a high chance that the battle between lancer would begin.

**Fgo related stuff below.** (I now have MLB Chaldea lunchtime and MLB Mona lisa.) If your adding me then give me a pm from this site so I know its from you.

My player id is 393518750. If you wish to add me as a friend feel free but be warned I would remove you under certain conditions. You must be active and play the damn game along with actually using my supports or vice versa.

My current non event support list is nero caster lv 90 10,10,10 Aerial drive lv 80, musashi lv 90 10,10,10 holy nights supper lv 80, emiya alter lv 80 8,8,8, mlb cheerleader lancer alter lv 90 10,10,10 kalediscope, Ivan lv 100 (golden fous 960,960) 10,10,7 mlb mona lisa, merlin np2 lv 90 10,10,10 mlb Chaldea lunch time, shiki lv 80 9,4,9 kalediscope, heracles lv 90 10,10,10 bond ce, mecha eli np5 lv 80 8,8,8 mlb hero.


End file.
